


Luck Through the Cracks

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, whoniverse1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds her amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Through the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj communities the_randomizer and whonivers1000

He stopped in the doorway, keys still in his hand, and grinned at the sight before him. Barbara had fallen asleep on the couch again. She had an open textbook laying across her stomach and a cooking show on the TV. She opened her eyes as he stood watching her.

“What are you doing Ianto?” The question was asked as she sat up. She closed the textbook and started to organize the mess on the table in front of her while waiting for his answer.

“I'm just happy to see you is all.” He finally shut the door to their flat behind him and walked over to the couch. “You are amazing.” As he sat down next to her she looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

“Oh?” She questioned as she finished stacking her books. “What have I done now to amaze you?”

“If I didn't know that you didn't come from this time period I'd never guess.” Now she did laugh at him. “No, really. Here you are, decades from your own time, and what do you do? You go to school to become a teacher again. You just picked up your life and moved on. That amazes me.”

Her eyes softened as he spoke to her, “I didn't just pick up my life. I morned for my old life, I still do in some ways. This world is so different then the one I knew. I'm not sure what I would've done if you hadn't gotten me all those catalogs from different universities.”

He picked up the remote and shut off the TV, “I still think you're amazing Barbara Wright.” Grinning he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.


End file.
